


no guts, no glory

by cosmicwoosan



Series: college sexcapades [1]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Blow Jobs, Bukkake, Come Eating, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Deepthroating, Exhibitionism, Face-Fucking, Facials, Glory Hole, M/M, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Recreational Drug Use, Semi-Public Blow Jobs, Sexual Humor, Smut, Throat Bulging, big dick mingi again, he likes blue raspberry, see you all on the other side, they also slap woo's face with their cocks, wooyoung is a cumslut this time, you'll see hehe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:41:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23484742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicwoosan/pseuds/cosmicwoosan
Summary: A new adult video arcade opens up near the school, one that offers a “special service” that sparks rumors everywhere on campus, leaving Yunho, San, and Mingi caught in a dilemma of wanting to try it but not wanting a stranger to suck their dicks.However, the servicer has some pretty spectacular reviews, and it all ends up riding on a bet that Wooyoung starts.(alternatively, the Wooyoung-centric gloryhole fic nobody asked for)
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Jeong Yunho/Jung Wooyoung, Jung Wooyoung/Song Mingi, implied Jung Wooyoung/Park Seonghwa
Series: college sexcapades [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894903
Comments: 26
Kudos: 513





	no guts, no glory

**Author's Note:**

> oops my fingers slipped
> 
> this fic is pov-alternating. the ~~~ symbolizes a new pov, while - symbolizes the same pov, just a different point in time.
> 
> this is actually pretty poorly-written compared to my other stuff, but that's mostly because i wanted to write a shameless gloryhole fic and didn't try with it lmao. just a lot of oral filth. enjoy anywho! :)

San doesn’t exactly know how or when he started hearing about it, but now, it seems to be all the student body talks about. A new video arcade, an _adult_ one by the name of LoveLocked, that apparently has actually been in business for a few months but is now only receiving notoriety across campus. He doesn’t even _know_ what goes on at a “video arcade,” let alone an adult one. An arcade. That’s where games are played, right? But then there’s the whole “video” aspect of it. So what is it, porn? Games? Both? Viewing porn while playing games? Playing porn games? The whole thing is very confusing, and while he’s curious, he’s not about to go to the place and find out for himself to spare his sanity in case he walks into a room where there are a bunch of dudes jerking it to some hentai or something.

The rumors he hears are mostly about the “service” that the place offers, and while it’s _supposed_ to be confidential, how secret can a _gloryhole_ get?

The thing is, San only _hears_ these rumors. Sometimes it’s because he overhears conversations before classes while waiting for the professors to show up, other times he’s in the library when people start obnoxiously whispering about the place, and sometimes, it’s when he’s trying to eat in peace at the dining hall. How can he enjoy his food when he’s constantly hearing about a person behind a wall sucking dick for a living?

And from what he hears, none of the people who talk about it have actually been to the place or experienced it for themselves. It’s always so-and-so heard it from so-and-so, and the gossip just gets passed along the chain, because that’s what it is. Gossip. For all San knows, this whole thing could just be a hoax to get people interested in going to the arcade.

Personally, San would never stoop so low as to offer his mouth up to get money. Granted, pornstars do that and all, and good for them, but for this to be a _public_ service, especially so close to him, well, it sort of blows his mind. But good for this person too, he supposes, since they’re making money. He just hopes that whoever offers this service enjoys what they do and doesn’t get any STI’s from it in the meantime.

It becomes quite a hot topic, however, to the point where San’s heard _stories_ on a day to day basis.

“Yeah, I heard that this person is _really_ good at giving head.”

“They don’t have a gag reflex!”

“They can deepthroat really well, I’ve heard.”

“Is it a guy or a girl?”

“Obviously a girl! Though I heard that they don’t make any noise, so… I guess it could be a dude.”

“Holy shit, if my friend got blown by a dude he’d freak the fuck out, but that’s hilarious.”

Sometimes, what San hears is amusing, other times, he just sticks his earbuds in and blocks the world out. He’s just not in the mood to constantly be hearing about a hole in a wall and another hole behind it.

~~~

Yunho actually hears about it from his friend, Seonghwa, whose friend, Yeosang, had actually gone to the arcade just for the hell of it. While Yeosang himself didn’t partake, he did happen to witness somebody come out of the booth still zipping his pants up, a blissed expression on his face. Apparently, the guy had said to Yeosang, “Best head of my fucking _life_. Dude, you need to experience it for yourself.” According to Seonghwa, it scared the shit out of him, as did the place as a whole. Apparently, all it is is posters, porn, sex toys, and a “public viewing room” that Yeosang was too afraid to enter.

So Yeosang ended up buying a buttplug and getting himself out of there as quickly as possible.

That’s all that Yunho’s heard about the arcade. In all honesty, he wonders why it’s even called that because it doesn’t sound like there are any games. Just boobs and butts and dicks everywhere. And while Yunho can definitely get behind those things, he doesn’t necessarily like the idea of being surrounded by them.

“I’m thinking of checking the place out. I’m a bit more thick-skinned than Yeosang,” Seonghwa tells him.

Yunho’s face twists with slight disgust and hesitation. “Uh… are you sure?”

Seonghwa shrugs. “I mean, I’m curious. Not gonna go into the ‘public viewing room’ because I’m sure it’s just a bunch of dudes jerking off, but I’m curious about the gloryhole service.”

“ _Gloryhole service_?” Yunho’s voice goes up a couple octaves, as does the volume, to where Seonghwa has to lean over and cover his mouth. Yunho thinks this is a bit useless as everyone around them probably already knows about it, but whatever.

“Yeah, that’s what the guy Yeosang encountered was talking about. There’s someone who works there who gives blowjobs for forty thousand won, and apparently they’re really good.”

“Are you… are you gonna go for it?” Yunho asks, fearing the answer.

Again, Seonghwa shrugs. “I’ll check it out. I’m not about to have my dick sucked by someone whose riddled with diseases, you know? I’ll get the details about the service beforehand, and then I’ll decide.”

Yunho hears back from Seonghwa about the whole thing about a week later, when he’s studying at the library with his earbuds in and all of a sudden his friend is jerking his shoulders and whisper-shouting, “Dude! Dude! You _need_ to hear about this!”

And Seonghwa goes on to say that the service is available and open to the public by appointment. Hell, he even hands Yunho a whole two pages of guidelines given by the cashier. Seonghwa sits himself down across from Yunho, eyeing him excitedly as he scans over the pages.

_Guidelines_

_1\. This service is for males only._

_2\. The servicer is and will remain anonymous. Any public attempts to expose the servicer will result in the appropriate consequences._

_3\. This service is held by appointment only. Appointments can be made at the front desk. Hours: Mon Wed Fri, 5-9:30 PM._

_4\. The time limit for an appointment is thirty minutes, NO EXCEPTIONS. The customer may stay or leave once they finish, but must exit after thirty minutes are up, even if they haven’t finished._

_5\. An STI test given by the arcade MUST be completed before an appointment can be made. If any results come back positive, an appointment cannot be made._

_6\. The price for a session is_ _₩40000._ _No negotiations._

_7\. The customer must present proper hygiene. If the servicer deems the customer unhygienic, the customer will be sent back to the front desk and must make another appointment if they wish to. If not, a full refund will be given._

As soon as Yunho finishes reading the last guideline, he drops the pages, not bothering to read further. “You’re kidding, right? You’re actually gonna do this?”

“I mean, it seems safe enough. The next page goes on about rules and what the customer is allowed to do and all that jazz. And according to the arcade, the servicer is clean, and this seems to be more than just some dingy gloryhole. It’s like… more professional.”

“As professional as a gloryhole can get,” Yunho grumbles. “So what, did you make an appointment?”

“No, not yet. I did take the STI test, though.”

“Jesus Christ.”

Seonghwa snatches the pages back. “Hey, don’t knock it ‘til you try it. I’ll get back to you and let you know what the experience was like.”

“How long are the test results gonna take?”

“Few days, probably. And even after I get them back, I’ll have to make an appointment that works with my schedule, so who knows when I’ll actually get around to doing it?”

“Well, are you gonna do it?”

Seonghwa grins, eyes glinting with mischief. “Of course. I literally see no reason not to.”

Yunho can see plenty of reasons not to, but he refrains from saying anything further. Judging from how excited Seonghwa seems about this whole thing, Yunho wouldn’t want to ruin his little fantasy with how this whole service is kinda fucked. So he lets his friend sit across from him and read the guidelines over and over again until he finishes the playlist he’s listening to.

He doesn’t even say goodbye.

~~~

“Seonghwa-hyung’s actually gonna do it,” Yunho cries in disbelief as Mingi stands by the microwave, watching the bag of popcorn spin around. “That dumbass, what if he catches an STI or something?”

“From the way you described it, the service seems to be pretty careful about that whole thing,” Mingi says nonchalantly.

The story about the infamous gloryhole service is definitely no secret; Mingi isn’t an exception. He’s heard about the arcade and its sketchy service plenty of times from neighboring students. San has brought it up too, how annoying it is to hear about it, but in all honesty, Mingi doesn’t entirely mind. Granted, he might be the most dirty-minded out of the trio (besides Wooyoung), so maybe that’s why.

“Where’s Wooyoung? He’s gonna miss movie night if he doesn’t get home in the next—” Mingi glances at the microwave timer. “—thirty seconds.”

“He said there was a change in his schedule. One of his classes switched over to nights on Monday, Wednesday, and Friday,” San says from the sofa. “That’s why he’s been coming home so late on those days.”

“A change in his schedule in the middle of the semester? Way to drop a bomb,” Yunho says, opening a bottle of cola. “Should we wait for him?”

“We don’t know what time he’s gonna be home! By then, the popcorn could get cold!” Mingi protests as the microwave beeps.

“Oh, boo-hoo,” San weeps sarcastically. “We could just start movie night later from now on. He gets home at, like, ten. Class ends at nine-thirty.”

“Sheesh, a class that late?” Yunho says. “Well, it’s nine now. Mingi-yah, sorry about your popcorn.”

“Shit.”

Friday nights have been declared their movie nights, sometimes TV-binging nights, but ever since Wooyoung’s class schedule changed, their movie nights have been occurring without him. Wooyoung started to come home either during the middle or towards the end of the movie, sometimes joining them, sometimes too tired to. For Mingi, movie nights are practically sacred, because Friday night being his only time to relax and hang out with his three best friends slash housemates is what keeps him from going on a manic rampage. Having a jam-packed, five-days-a-week school schedule with a side tutoring job tends to drive people off the wall sometimes, he feels.

He supposes that maybe they can move it to Saturday night. Maybe even settle for doing something other than movies. Maybe just get drunk or high, whatever. Because Mingi hates cold, stale popcorn, but he doesn’t hate getting drunk or high. Plus, the next day is Saturday. He can take that day to recover from whatever repercussions the previous night throws at him.

So yeah, the three of them are about four bottles of soju in when Wooyoung finally walks through the door, the bowl of popcorn near gone, and the television black. “Did you guys get shitfaced without me?” is the first thing he asks.

“We’re not shitfaced,” Yunho answers.

“Well, _he_ isn’t,” Mingi says, openly pointing at him. “I, however, am slowly getting there. Might even get crossfaded. San?”

San giggles before standing up. “On it. Want any, Wooyoungie?”

Their fourth housemate chuckles as he shrugs off his jacket and drops his bag by the entrance. He crouches down to retrieve a small bag from one of the pockets. “Maybe. I will, however, take a bottle of peach soju if Mingi hasn’t drunk it already.”

Mingi holds up the half-empty bottle. “All for you, buddy.”

“You’re a doll.” Wooyoung plops down at the circle, opening the small baggie. “Anybody want candy? I stopped by the convenience store on the way back.” He pulls out a strawberry lollipop, promptly unwrapping it and sticking it in his mouth.

“You and your candy, Woo,” Yunho laughs, but he takes the bag anyway and pops a piece of bubblegum in his mouth.

“I like sucking on things.”

“Okay, mister oral fixation,” Mingi jokes as Yunho hands him the bag. The majority of candy Wooyoung bought consists of lollipops and things that one generally sucks on instead of chews. Mingi chuckles to himself, opting for a blue raspberry lollipop. “I’ll get you a thing of ice pops one of these days just to satisfy your craving for dick.”

“Blue raspberry?” Wooyoung says.

“Sure.”

San returns with his beloved bong a few seconds later. “What about blue raspberry?”

“We’re just discussing Wooyoung’s oral fixation and how it’s manifested because of the severe lack of dick in his life lately,” Yunho says.

Wooyoung simply shrugs. “And my favorite flavor of candy is blue raspberry. By the way, Mingi, you owe me forty thousand won for that lollipop. You know they’re my favorite.”

“Well _I’m_ your favorite housemate, right?”

Wooyoung stares at him blankly. Mingi frowns with the lollipop stick hanging foolishly from his mouth.

It takes about three bong hits for the room to start spinning, and that’s when Mingi finally decides to stop for the night. The lollipop in his mouth has been reduced to the size of a pearl, and the four of them lay in various states on their living room carpet. Mingi, collapsed on his back, Yunho, leaning against the sofa’s cushions, San, collapsed on his side, and Wooyoung, who’s still sitting upright and taking the last hit from the bong.

“Personally, I prefer strawberry over blue raspberry,” San thinks aloud. “Blue raspberries don’t even _exist_ in nature. They’re just artificially sweetened, sour goodness infused into a candy.” He suddenly sits up. “Guys, what if blue raspberries _do_ exist and the government is just hiding them from us? What if they have psychedelic-like effects and they’re getting people like Wooyoung hooked on the flavor so when they _do_ start using them in candy, they can control everybody’s minds!”

Mingi bursts out into a fit of giggles that has him quite literally rolling on the floor. Wooyoung laughs and coughs out the hit he took. “Sannie, I think one of these days I’ll go the the fuckin’ porn arcade and get you a ball gag just so we can shut you up,” Yunho says lightheartedly.

“He’d probably like that,” Mingi says.

“Speaking of which! Wooyoungie!” Yunho pipes up suddenly, grabbing Wooyoung’s attention. “Seonghwa-hyung’s heavily considering taking up the gloryhole service at the porn arcade. You know about that whole thing, right?”

Wooyoung snickers. “Yeah, of course I do. How can I not know about it when it’s basically what everybody talks about nowadays?”

“What do you think of it? I don’t think we’ve had the chance to talk about it with you yet,” Yunho says.

“I dunno.” Wooyoung sets the bong down beside him and lets his body slump against the armrest of the sofa. “I don’t really care.”

“So I’m guessing you’re not gonna see for yourself, huh?”

Wooyoung shakes his head, smiling. “I’m good. I’m very, very good.” He mindlessly sticks his hand back into the white bag and pulls out another lollipop. Blue raspberry. “I’m goooood.”

Mingi doesn’t hear much more of their conversation, if it even continues. He’s blinking at the ceiling, face locked in a blissful smile.

He does, however, hear Wooyoung say at one point, “You guys don’t even _get_ it. I would totally suck your dicks if you let me. I’m really, _really_ good at it.”

And San just chuckles and says, “Maybe someday, Woo.”

Too inebriated to respond, Mingi lets out a tiny laugh and lets his eyes slip shut.

~~~

In all honesty, Yunho kind of forgets about Seonghwa telling him about his intentions of going to the porn arcade, until he’s studying at the library and there’s some sort of foreboding chill on his skin, like something like this has happened before—

“Yunho-yah! You’re _not_ going to believe this!” Seonghwa whisper-shouts, _so familiar_ , and sits himself across from the younger. “I did it. I fucking did it.”

“Got your dick sucked by the gloryhole servicer?” Yunho asks without glancing up.

“Yeah! Dude, holy shit.” Seonghwa lets out a deep sigh. “Look, I’ve gotten my dick sucked before, but whoever was behind that wall was a fucking _god._ I came in like, five minutes. They could deepthroat. And I mean. Deep. Throat.”

Yunho looks up then, pulling his earbuds out, face scrunching up in disgust. “Okay, didn’t need to know that much.”

“Seriously though! Like, I wanted to make the forty thousand won worth it, so I stuck around until my half hour was up. They made me come _again. Twice._ In _thirty minutes._ Do you know how good you have to be at sucking dick to be able to make me do that?”

“No,” Yunho deadpans, “and so, you got your dick sucked by a stranger who was able to make you jizz twice in a half hour. Your point is…?”

“I’m _saying_ , you _have_ to do it. Everyone should experience head like that at least once in their lifetime,” Seonghwa says. “Trust me, I wasn’t expecting much going in, but good _lord_ , it was worth every bit of money. Honestly, I’d do it again. No shame, Yunho-yah. No shame. If someone can get on their knees behind a wall and suck a stranger’s dick, then _you_ can go in and be the one getting their dick sucked by said stranger. Anyways, that’s all. See ya!”

And just like that, Seonghwa is gone, leaving Yunho flabbergasted with soft pop rock beats flooding his eardrums.

Of course, he takes the news back home to his housemates once they’re all home sitting around the coffee table with several containers of takeout between them. “I seriously can’t believe he actually did it. I mean, Seonghwa-hyung? Out of all people we know, I’d have expected Mingi-ssi here to be the first one to go,” San says, sounding more surprised than disgusted.

“Hey!” Mingi cries through a mound of noodles. “I have _some_ dignity!”

“Hey, since when does going to a gloryhole servicer mean you have no dignity?” Wooyoung says, nose scrunched up. “I’d say you have to be pretty brave to put all your pride aside and go.”

“I can see what you mean,” Yunho says, “but I don’t know. The whole thing just seems really sketchy, even if the guidelines seemed to be well-ordained. Not to mention… it’s a stranger sucking your dick. You literally have no idea who this person is, and they’re sucking your dick. I’d feel a little weird, knowing that.”

“Same,” says San.

“What are the hours again?” Wooyoung asks.

“Monday, Wednesday, Friday, five to nine-thirty,” Yunho answers.

“Huh. If my schedule didn’t line up with those days, I’d go myself,” Wooyoung grumbles.

San snickers, digging his chopsticks into Wooyoung’s container, earning a disdainful look from the younger. “That’s because you’re completely shameless, Wooyoungie. Mingi-ssi here is a close second, which is why I would’ve expected him to.”

Mingi frowns. “Being shameless isn’t necessarily a bad thing.”

“Here, how about this,” Yunho says, leaning into the table. “Mingi-yah, I’ll give you the eighty thousand won if you get a blowjob at the infamous gloryhole.”

“ _Eighty thousand_?” Mingi squeaks.

“Well, half of it to pay for the actual blowjob, but the other half is for you.”

And well, fuck, Mingi will take what he can get. A free blowjob plus an extra forty thousand won?

“And you know what? I’m gonna go with you to the arcade when you make an appointment so I _know_ you get one. Hell, I might even _go_ with you to your appointment and wait outside.” Yunho smirks at him, knowing that he may be overstepping his boundaries here, but he has to remind himself that this is _Song Mingi_ , the guy who once stripped naked at a party and ran around the house five times for _thirty thousand_ won. He can get a free fucking blowjob if he can do that.

Plus, if Yunho does go with him, he can scope the place out for himself and buy that ball gag for San. It all works out!

~~~

Mingi hates Jeong Yunho.

After class on a Tuesday, the pair visits the porn arcade, which is actually quite out in the open for a place that’s only meant for adults. Any person of any age could walk by this place. The only telltale sign that it’s a porn arcade is the three X’s painted in an angry red on the windows on either side of the entrance doors, as well as an actual sign that reads 19+. No posters of naked women to be seen, at least from the outside.

On the inside, however, it reminds Mingi a lot of a movie theater, with dark burgundy carpets and navy blue walls. Just past the entrance door is a desk with a receptionist, who Mingi assumes is the person that checks for I.D.

Once their proof of legality is approved, they walk past the blacked-out doors and into the actual arcade, and _holy shit._

It’s definitely much more colorful than the entrance hall, with posters of boobs and butts, both real and animated, hanging _everywhere._ It’s lit up like a fucking carnival, with multicolored luminescent lights planted everywhere along the ceiling, but with the same burgundy carpet and dark walls (that aren’t covered by lewd posters). To the left is a neon sign lit up a hot pink that reads ‘Shop,’ and to the right is a neon green sign that reads ‘Theater.’ Both signs point to sections that branch off into hallways that presumably lead to what the signs entail. Straight ahead is another counter that really does remind Mingi of an actual arcade, complete with a cash register and glass case of travel-sized sexual goodies; cock rings, mini vibrators, and more. Probably the equivalent of this place’s “prizes.”

“Something I can help you with?” the woman at the counter asks.

Mingi looks at Yunho with panicked eyes, but it doesn’t seem like the other is much more confident. The place is somehow both sketchy and high-class at the same time, nothing like those hole-in-the-wall (no pun intended) sex shops with gray walls and old porn DVDs lining the racks. This place seems more… luxurious in comparison. The woman at the counter smiles welcomingly, however, as the two approach. “First time here, I assume?”

“Y-Yeah,” Yunho says.

“That’s alright! A lot of people get overwhelmed when they first walk in. We’ve had a sudden influx of customers lately, a lot from the university nearby. Would you two happen to be students?” She continues to smile with an all-knowing glint in her eyes.

“Yeah, we are,” Yunho tells her.

She chuckles. “We’ve been considering offering a student discount on all of our products and services because of how many students stop in, but nothing is set yet. All of that aside, however, is there anything I can help you find? Any questions?”

Mingi glances to his left where the shop is. It’s another dark hallway with red lights lined along the carpet leading up to another blacked-out door. The right hallway is similar, just with purple lights instead of red. “No shame here, by the way,” the woman adds.

“Um… we came here to ask about the, uh, gloryhole service.”

“Ah! That, of course. It’s become one of our most popular services, actually. That’s why so many university students have been coming in; I guess rumors got out about our servicer. They’ve gotten spectacular reviews, even If I haven’t experienced it for myself.”

Yunho and Mingi laugh awkwardly. “There are few things you need to do before you can make an appointment. Here.” She bends down and retrieves a clipboard that already has papers attached to it. Forms. “Do you two plan on making appointments?”

“Ah, me, no, I’m just here for moral support,” Yunho says. “But this guy, yes.” He looks over at Mingi, smirking, and god, Mingi wants to punch that grin off his face.

“Okay!” The woman hands the clipboard off to Mingi. “There’s a lounge with a some seating behind this counter where you can fill out the forms, and we can discuss further matters or if you have any questions.”

Yunho thanks the woman as Mingi lets out a bitter sigh. “Don’t say ‘you owe me.’ I’m already giving you forty thousand won,” Yunho says as the two sit down on one of the black leather sofas. Again, somehow this place continues to surprise Mingi with its deluxe furniture and decoration. This room is really a lounge, with sleek glass tables, low reddish lighting and leather furniture. It’s a nice change from the overwhelming amount of boobs and butts.

Mingi reads over the forms with Yunho hovering above his shoulder, reading them as well.

_LoveLocked’s Gloryhole Service_

_Guidelines:_

_1\. This service is for males ages 19-30 only._

_2\. The servicer is and will remain anonymous. Any public attempts to expose the servicer will result in the appropriate consequences._

_3\. This service is held by appointment only. Appointments can be made at the front desk. Hours: Mon Wed Fri, 5-9:30 PM._

_4\. The time limit for a session is thirty minutes, NO EXCEPTIONS. The customer may stay or leave once they finish, but must exit after thirty minutes are up, even if they haven’t finished._

_5\. An STI test given by the arcade MUST be completed before an appointment can be made. If any results come back positive, an appointment cannot be made._

_6\. The price for a session is_ _₩40000._ _No negotiations._

_7\. The customer must present proper hygiene. If the servicer deems the customer unhygienic, the customer will be sent back to the front desk and must make another appointment if they wish to. If not, a full refund will be given._

“That’s what Seonghwa-hyung showed me,” Yunho says, pointing at the list. “I didn’t bother reading the second page.”

“He brought the forms back with him?” Mingi asks incredulously.

Yunho shrugs. “I’m guessing he just brought back the unnecessary papers. There were only two pages, it seems like there are more forms here.”

Mingi flips to the next page where there’s a brief description of the service as well as a list of rules and instructions.

_Description_

_LoveLocked offers a gloryhole service where male customers can experience an anonymous fellatio in a luxurious soundproof booth for just_ _₩40000. Though it is a fairly new service, the gloryhole has become one of our most popular attractions. Our servicer is a very talented fellator with exquisite experience, flexibility, and skill who will cater to all of your fellatio needs and/or desires._

Mingi snorts and lets out a sigh. “Flexible, huh? Does that mean they give head however the customer wants it?”

“I guess,” Yunho says. “Keep reading.”

_Rules/Instructions_

_1.There are four lights on the wall that separates the customer from the servicer, colored green, orange, red, and a flashing white. The servicer will use these lights to communicate, as they usually do not communicate verbally._

_Color Significance:_

  * _Green – Yes/Continue_
  * _Orange – Slow Down/Hesitation_
  * _Red – No/Stop_
  * _Flashing White – STOP IMMEDIATELY/End of Session_



_NOTE: IF THE FLASHING WHITE LIGHT GOES OFF AT ANY TIME, THE CUSTOMER MUST LEAVE THE BOOTH._

_2\. The customer may communicate verbally to the servicer if they wish, but the servicer is not required to do so. Though a list of fellatio preferences from the customer beforehand is suggested, the customer may tell the servicer what to do during the session within reason._

_3\. Once the customer’s penis enters the hole, the session begins. After thirty minutes are up, or if the customer wishes to end the session, the white flashing light will go off (former), or there will a red button for the customer to push, signaling the end of the session (latter)._

_4\. There are multiple holes for men of different heights. Once a hole is chosen, the other holes are blacked out to protect the identity of the servicer._

_5\. The customer is allowed to make any noise or say anything they want within reason. If the servicer deems any actions/words inappropriate, they may utilize the orange, red, or flashing white lights._

_6\. Both parties’ names will remain anonymous. The only information given to the servicer is age._

_7\. In the booth, there are methods of arousal offered (photographs, toys, lubrication, etc.) to help customers get erect. This is optional._

_8\. Appointments are set to be scheduled for an hour, but the session itself will last thirty minutes. Please keep the appointment’s timespan in mind._

“Sheesh, this is really legit, huh?” Mingi asks, flipping the page to preview the next session. “Taking all these precautions and stuff. I’m surprised.”

“This place is insane,” Yunho says. “In, like, a not bad way. I don’t know, I still haven’t decided if I like this place or not.”

“We’ll see if I like this place after the blowjob,” Mingi quips.

The next section consists of a bunch of health and sex-related questions, most of which deal with STIs, if there’s a history of STIs, if there is any bleeding, itching, sores, or pain, et cetera. There’s the section about sexual history, which, Mingi has _some_ experience but not much. He’s never had an STI, has never had unprotected sex, has never had sex with anybody with an STI (to his knowledge), and has never impregnated somebody (he wonders why that’s even a question).

He’s harmlessly filling out these question when he realizes Yunho is watching him. “Hey!”

“What?”

“Mind your own business!”

Yunho full on laughs at him. “Dude, you’re gonna get a blowjob from a stranger. Are you really gonna get sensitive on me just because I’m looking at your sexual history?”

“Fuck off,” Mingi mutters, writing down his phone number and email, and signing off at the bottom.

As soon as the woman at the counter reads Mingi’s information, she bends down and pulls out one of those pee cups from one of the drawers. “There’s a restroom down that way. Go to the one that’s specifically labeled with the triple X’s. There will be a shelf to your left, and that’s where you’ll leave your urine sample,” she says, pointing towards a door behind her that Mingi hadn’t even noticed when he walked in. It leads to a small hallway that’s actually lit like a normal room, where there are four doors: men’s restroom, women’s restroom, gender neutral restroom (hooray progression!), and the door with the triple X’s.

It’s exactly as the woman said. A single bathroom with a mahogany shelf built into the wall where, luckily, there aren’t any other pee cups occupying it. He gets it over with because he really just wants to _leave_ , curse Jeong Yunho, and get drunk, even if it’s a Tuesday.

The STI results will come back in two to five days, he’s told, and once they do, he will be notified via email or text message, he has another two days to make the appointment.

Well, shit.

As expected, the STI results come back negative two days later (wow, that quick, huh?) on a Thursday afternoon. Later that evening, he goes back to LoveLocked, pays the forty thousand won, and makes an appointment for _literally the next day_ at six, because that’s the soonest he can get it over with.

He comes home to his three roommates that Thursday night and sobs. There aren’t any tears, though. Just sheer embarrassment.

“I can’t believe you’re actually doing it,” San says.

“I can’t believe it either,” Mingi mourns, his entire face buried in both his hands.

Wooyoung’s standing above the stove with a lollipop stick hanging from his mouth, boiling some noodles for some recipe he found online. “Hey, you never know. It could be really good.”

“I’m gonna get my dick sucked by a stranger.”

“Life’s too short,” Wooyoung says with a shrug. “If you chicken out, you owe me a box of blue raspberry popsicles.”

“I’ve already come this far,” Mingi groans. “Already paid. If I back out I owe Yunho his money back.”

“They offer refunds,” Wooyoung says.

“Oh, you know?” Yunho questions. “Have you been there?”

“Yeah,” Wooyoung says. “Just to buy myself some stuff.”

“Ah, shameless Wooyoungie. Doesn’t surprise me,” San says.

Wooyoung smirks, stirs the noodles, and offers, “If all of you guys get blowjobs from the gloryhole servicer, _I’ll_ pay each of you eighty thousand won. _Including_ you, Mingi-yah. So you’d be getting one hundred-twenty thousand plus the free blowjob.”

Mingi watches both Yunho and San’s jaws drop, grinning at their astonishment. “So then, both Yunho and San can get the free blowjob plus forty thousand won, and Mingi can get extra for actually having the balls to do it first.”

“I’m so in,” Mingi says while Yunho and San gawk at everyone in the room in disbelief.

“Jesus, Wooyoung, how much money do you _have_?” San nearly screeches.

Wooyoung shrugs. “Christmas money.”

“Look,” Mingi says, “just to be fair, after my session, I’ll let you guys know how it is. If it’s good, I’ll tell you, and then you have to take Wooyoungie here up on his offer. Deal?”

“Who’s to say you won’t just lie and tell us that it was good?” San asks, eyes narrowed.

“You have my word.” Mingi places his left hand on his chest and right hand in the air. “I swear by Wooyoung’s dildo and blue raspberry lollipop collection.”

“Okay, so, Mingi-yah, you’ll get thirty thousand from me now,” Wooyoung deadpans.

“Fine with me.”

“Fine,” Yunho agrees. “Whatever will get everyone to shut up.”

San sighs, defeated. “I’m in,” he says with little conviction.

And sure, knowing that his housemates are sort of in the same boat as him now gives Mingi the slightest bit of satisfaction, but as he’s lying in bed that night, he realizes that in less than twenty-four hours, he’s going to get his dick sucked by a stranger, separated by a wall and a hole.

Fuck.

-

This is definitely not how Mingi imagined he’d spend _any_ Friday night. Apparently, the lounge on a Friday night is open up to live shows, concerts, even open discussions and fucking _poetry nights._ It also serves as a waiting room, because the booth is located in one of the adjacent hallways, along with other “private lounges,” and Mingi doesn’t even want to _know_ what happens in those.

This particular Friday night, the lounge is being used for a small show put on by a local band whose music is actually pretty pleasant to listen to, but it’s hard for Mingi to focus on the music when his palms are clammy and his heart is thudding in his ears louder than the drums. He’d been instructed to wait until an employee showed up to lead him to the booth, so he sits on one of the leather sofas, phone damp from the amount of sweat on his hands, and waits.

It’s five fifty-five when the employee leads him to the booth.

“Just remember, your appointment is from six to seven, so be sure to be done by then,” he’s reminded as the employee holds the door open for him.

The booth is actually a lot bigger than Mingi expected it to be. It’s a whole _room_ , about the size of his bedroom. To his right is a table, piled with magazines, flyers, and other various pieces of paper, and a shelf displaying fleshlights, buttplugs, a box of tissues, and an assortment of flavored lube.

Of course it’s flavored.

And to his left is the wall of truth. In the center of the wall is a column of holes, all of which are the same size, but at different heights from the floor. At eye level are the lights mentioned in the forms, green, orange, red, and white, none of which are illuminated at the moment. There’s a red button underneath a clear glass case next to the panel of lights (it reminds Mingi of one of those control panels he sees in cartoons with the big red button that says ‘ABORT’ in all caps which… this button actually sort of does).

Mingi takes a deep breath, checking the time on his phone. Five fifty-nine. His appointment time starts soon.

For the sake of the servicer’s privacy, he merely glances down at the holes instead of peeking through them. All of them are blacked out at the moment, probably because it’s not quite six yet. He looks back at the magazines and toys, which don’t necessarily appeal to him, so what is he supposed to do? Can he just take his dick out now and give a few tugs?

And that’s when he hears a ding and a sliding of some sort, and when he looks down, he can see light coming from the holes.

Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck. He isn’t even hard yet. How the hell is this even supposed to work?

“Fuck,” he mutters under his breath. “Am I even allowed to stick it in flaccid?”

There’s another ding, and the green light flashes.

“Shit, oh my god.” Mingi reminds himself to keep his voice down. Green. That means yes.

He blinks blankly at the panel of lights. Nothing happens. “So… I can just… put it in?” he whispers, and the green light goes off again.

_Seventy thousand won. Seventy thousand won. You can do this._

Inhaling deeply, he unzips his jeans and pushes them past his thighs, dick definitely not hard yet, but it’s enough to put through the hole. There’s a hole perfectly placed for his height, so he presses forward, guiding his dick into the hole with his hand. “Jesus fucking Christ,” he whispers as he lets go, now leaving his dick flaccid on the other end of the hole.

Then, there’s another hand on it.

Mingi’s thighs immediately tense up at the contact. The hand is smooth, warm, and slightly slick from what Mingi can tell. God, it’s so fucking weird, getting jerked off through a wall by somebody he can’t even see, but then there’s something _else_ poking into the head of his dick, hot and wet, and Mingi has to take a few seconds to realize it’s a tongue.

It’s moving in circles around the head, occasionally dipping down to cover the underside, and that’s when Mingi starts to feel himself hardening. He can’t help it; he hasn’t gotten head in a while, nor has he gotten head that often. The mouth is suckling gently at his head, tongue gliding along the underside of his cock, and he lets out a sigh of content.

For the preferences, Mingi had written “I don’t care, just no teeth, I guess,” because what else is he supposed to write? Who even gives a blowjob with teeth? Maybe there are some people out there who enjoy dick-biting, but Mingi is certainly not one of them. From the reviews, this person doesn’t seem like the type who would use teeth during a blowjob unless they were asked.

Well, whatever. So far, it’s not bad.

Now, Mingi considers himself to be… above average. He’s glad that penis size wasn’t included in the information necessary to get in, more for the sake of others’ than his own since, in one of his fling’s words, he’s been “blessed.” That being said, he’s not expecting this person to be able to take his dick in full, because even though Seonghwa said this person can deepthroat, maybe Seonghwa’s is smaller than his, since—

And then _oh_ , the mouth travels down further. And further.

The hole is bigger than the girth of his dick, that’s for sure (no human penis can ever be as wide as the hole unless they’re a fucking monster or something), so a bit of his pelvis pokes through. He’s completely in, as in, there’s no light to be seen coming from the hole he’s occupying, but this person goes down so far that he can feel their nose touch the area right above his cock.

He’s getting harder by the second, and the person is _still_ keeping up with it.

Even from the other side of a wall, Mingi can hear the obscene noises this person’s mouth is making on his dick. It’s both sloppy and meticulous at the same time, somehow, the way the servicer’s mouth and tongue work along and around his cock.

He’s undeniably hard now, fully, and he can feel the head of his cock reaching the back of this person’s throat. _Jesus, does this person not have a gag reflex?_

“C-Can I…” Mingi starts, a sudden flick of the tongue stealing the words from his mouth, replaced by a half-whimper. “Is it okay if I, um, fuck your mouth?”

The green light goes off.

Mingi feels the mouth stop moving, perhaps a sign for _him_ to start moving instead, so he does. Placing his palms flat against the wall, he pulls out of the hole and pushes back in, the servicer’s mouth still engulfing whatever he puts through it. He looks down, watches as his cock disappears in and out of the hole, but nowhere does he see the mouth of the servicer. Under the small amount of light from the hole, Mingi can see his cock glistening with spit.

“Fuck,” he grunts, picking up the pace of his thrusts. While he’s not entirely pounding into the servicer’s mouth, he _is_ thrusting at a pretty solid pace. “Is this okay?”

The green light goes off again. “Can I go faster?” And again.

Mingi takes a moment to pause and breathe before he starts back up again, pushing himself in and out of the hole. As he fucks the servicer’s mouth, he can feel the tongue still sliding along the length of his cock even though it’s reaching the back of their throat. “Fucking hell, do you not have a gag reflex?” The question comes out as a half whisper, half moan.

The red light goes off.

“Oh my god.”

He can hear a few puffs of air coming from the other side of the wall, almost like a voiceless _laugh._

Whenever Mingi would stop thrusting, the mouth wouldn’t stop moving. Even when the servicer had to stop to take a breath, it would only be for a mere second or two, like a swimmer taking a single breath before resuming their movements. Whoever this person is knows what the fuck they’re doing. They work with Mingi in sync, making sure there is constant friction and stimulation, and god fucking damnit, Mingi sort of hates himself when he feels that familiar knot twisting in the pit of his stomach.

The mouth is working him quickly now as Mingi is too tired and overwhelmed to keep thrusting, but he doesn’t even _need_ to. The mouth is fucking itself onto his cock like this person doesn’t even have _lungs_ , and it’s not long before Mingi is coming with a low grunt that he tries his best to suppress. As he comes, the mouth comes to a halt, letting Mingi’s come pump into it.

“F-Fuck. Holy shit.”

As the servicer slowly removes their mouth from Mingi’s cock, the tongue leaves him with one last flick, and the wet heat is gone. He’s panting as he comes down from his orgasm, removing his deflating dick from the hole in the wall.

It’s been sucked and licked clean of come.

“God fucking damnit,” he mutters. Gritting his teeth, he grabs a handful of tissues off the shelf and wipes the remaining saliva off his cock, cursing to himself as he throws the bundled up tissues away.

He’s frustrated. He’s satiated. He’s conflicted.

In a bout of utter disbelief, he opens the glass case and presses the red button, signaling the end of his session.

He checks his phone. Six ten.

~~~

San hates everybody. He hates everybody and everything. Fuck Wooyoung, fuck Mingi, fuck Yunho. He’s so, so fucking done.

Mingi had sworn on his _life_ that this head was unreal. That he came in ten fucking minutes. That this person could deepthroat his “above average dick” (San will believe it when he sees it, which hopefully will be never as he kinda doesn’t want to see his housemate’s penis). That this person has no gag reflex, confirmed by themselves with a flash of a green light.

With all of that being said, San is still skeptical, but it’s too late to turn back now. He’s in the booth now, for the moment of truth. Eighty thousand won, he has to remind himself (well, technically forty thousand and a free blowjob from the stranger). He’d watched Wooyoung pay Mingi upfront the night Mingi got back from his session, so he knows Wooyoung will stay true to his word.

He can do this.

On a Wednesday night, seven o’clock in the evening, San pulls down his sweatpants and sticks it in the appropriate hole for his height.

“Hey, um, you can hear me, right?”

A green light.

“So, uh, I didn’t know what to put down for the whole preferences thing, so just, uh, do whatever you do. Show me your best work.”

Even though no light signifies ‘okay’ as an answer, the green light goes off instead. San’s cock is half hard, as he’d felt it up just a little so the servicer had something to work with.

San didn’t know what to expect when he told the servicer to show him their best work, but he certainly wasn’t expecting an entire mouth swallow him in one go.

“Holy shit!” San is suddenly glad the booth is soundproof (at least, he hopes it is and the forms didn’t lie to him).

According to Mingi, this person could take his “above average dick” all the way to the base, to the point where he could feel the back of this person’s mouth, and San finally gets it now. It’s like a glorious hole has opened above his head and he can see the gates of heaven. Somehow, this person is able to take him all the way, work their tongue in magical ways, _and_ avoid scraping any teeth against his cock.

At one point, San swears he can feel where this person’s mouth ends and their throat begins. It gets tighter around his cock, like it’s constricting it almost, still hot and wet, and _fuck_ , there’s no way San will last long like this.

Above all, however, is the _tongue._ Like this person’s fleshy appendage has all the dexterity to work around his cock while it’s simultaneously nestled in the back of this person’s throat. How the fuck does one even _do_ that? San could _never._

He understands why this person does this for a living now. They’re _damn good_ at it.

San’s had his fair share of blowjobs in his life, but nothing could equate to this. Whoever this person is must _really_ enjoy giving blowjobs, because San has never, ever received head this enthusiastic, wet, and skilled. They _know_ what they’re doing.

San doesn’t even try to hold back. He comes when his body tells him to. Mingi, Yunho, Wooyoung, the servicer, all of them win. He’s so fucking done.

When he’s finished coming, he hears a very audible gulp from behind the wall, and when he checks the time, it hasn’t even been ten minutes.

~~~

In all honesty, after seeing San and Mingi come home after their sessions, it boosts Yunho’s confidence a bit. They’d been so distraught (well, Mingi more than San, because San had accepted his fate while it took Mingi a good few days and drinks to screw his head back on straight), like it was some huge deal, and while Yunho can see himself as being sort of a hypocrite for thinking it was, he goes into the session with his head held high. It’s professional, anonymous, safe, and according to San, “godlike.”

In fact, he takes his time, starting his appointment by stroking himself with the available flavored lube (he chooses blue raspberry because it reminds him of Wooyoung) to get him past the point of half-hard. He does so with his back against the holed-up wall, glancing around the room at nothing in particular as he waits for his dick to chub up.

Once he’s satisfied, he selects the appropriate hole and inserts his blue raspberry lubed-up dick inside it and waits.

It’s not even two seconds before there’s a mouth on him.

And several flashing green lights.

Yunho has absolutely no clue what that’s supposed to mean. Isn’t the green light supposed to signify yes or continue? What is the servicer saying yes to? Or are they trying to convey some other message?

It’s as if Yunho doesn’t even have a chance to _breathe_ before the servicer’s mouth starts to work its magic. Right off the bat, there’s tongue, spit, blue raspberry lube _everywhere_ , so sudden that it overwhelms Yunho’s senses for a few seconds. The person behind the wall is panting, which is quite surprising to Yunho considering San and Mingi hadn’t mentioned them making any noise while blowing them.

The servicer must really be enjoying this.

After the initial chaos of the servicer’s mouth, they slow down, instead opting for slower, more sensual movements of the tongue, and Yunho even feels their hand grab the base of his cock as their tongue travels base to tip. San and Mingi were right; this person knows how to move their tongue. It swirls deftly around his girth, their jaw and mouth perfectly accommodating it, a deadly combination that has Yunho already pretty close.

Maybe he shouldn’t have jerked off beforehand.

Not to mention that feeling of their throat taut around the tip of his cock. Yunho seriously doesn’t know how they can have a cock that far into their mouth and still be able to move their tongue.

In fact, Yunho comes without them even _moving._ He gives a warning, but the servicer remains still, their mouth surrounding his entire dick while their whole tongue circles around it. His come probably shoots directly down their throat, and even when Yunho pulls out, there’s no gag, no cough of any sort. There is, however, a tiny whimper and a gulp.

“Fuck,” Yunho gasps, using up a few sheets of the complimentary tissues. “Did you enjoy that?”

The green light flashes three times. Yunho chuckles. “I’m guessing you liked the lube, too. Blue raspberry.”

Another three green flashes. “My friend’s favorite flavor is blue raspberry too. Who knows, maybe you’d get along with him.”

More green flashes.

With a post-orgasmic grin, Yunho presses the button to signal the end of his session. “Thanks, by the way. You’re really good at that.”

“Thanks,” comes a whisper from the other end of the wall just before Yunho exits.

But it’s too late to provide a response. The door has already closed and automatically locked behind him.

-

When Yunho gets home at nine, San and Mingi are sitting at the kitchen island with their legs crossed, hands placed neatly on their laps, postures firm and upright. Yunho stops in the doorway and stares at them, confused but not surprised. “So then,” Mingi says, “how was the blowjob?”

“It was great,” Yunho says, eyeing his housemates suspiciously. “I don’t know what else you want me to say.”

“I honestly don’t know what the fuck we’re doing either,” San admits, his posture immediately sagging. “We just wanted to give you a hard time, but, like, that would be pretty pointless considering we’ve all had the experience now.”

“So you get it now, right?” Mingi asks as Yunho pulls out three bottles of soju. “You get why we warned you about this person, right?”

“You guys didn’t _warn_ me, you endlessly praised this person but said it in such a way that made it sound threatening,” Yunho says.

“Well, whatever.” Mingi huffs, catching the bottle of peach soju that Yunho slides over to him. “You should get Wooyoung some of the blueberry kind.”

“He says it’s not the same as blue raspberry, which is bullshit, considering blue raspberries aren’t even a thing in nature!” San argues.

“Please don’t start up the government conspiracy conversation again,” Yunho says.

And as if on cue, the door to the house opens and in walks Wooyoung, carrying a grocery bag that he quite purposefully sets down on the island loudly. “I’m home.”

“Yeah, we can see that,” San says. “You’re home early.”

“Yeah, got out of w—class early. At least we can actually watch a movie together now!” Wooyoung says cheerfully, pulling out a box of—get this—blue raspberry-flavored popsicles. “Figured I’d treat myself on the way home since none of you bastards want to get me any.”

“You and your blue raspberry oral fixation,” Mingi mutters, making grabby-hands at the box.

Yunho chuckles as Wooyoung grabs the box and huddles it close. “The gloryhole servicer seemed to like blue raspberry a lot too,” he says.

“Oh?” San perks up.

“Yeah, I used some of the flavored lube ‘cause, like, why not, and as soon as I put my dick in the hole they just ate it all up. Used the green light a lot too even though I wasn’t asking them any questions. They must’ve liked me a lot.”

“Or your blue raspberry lube-covered dick. Woo, mind being a charitable citizen and share your popsicles with everybody?” San pouts, batting his eyelashes.

Wooyoung rolls his eyes and rips open the box anyway, handing out his beloved popsicles. “So what movie are we watching?”

It’s apparently Mingi’s turn to pick (Yunho doesn’t necessarily remember ever assigning people to pick movies but whatever), and he chooses some cheesy horror movie despite the fact that he _hates_ them. Every single time, he swears that he’s not going to jump at the sudden scares, and every single time, he does just that. It was hilarious at first. Now it’s slightly less hilarious and just a tad annoying.

For ambience, they turn off all the lights in the house with just the bluish LED light of the TV to illuminate the room. It’s a viewing party of horror movies, popcorn, soju, and blue raspberry popsicles.

At one point, Yunho hears an obnoxiously loud slurp coming from his left. “Wooyoung-ah, can you—”

And _what the fuck_ , Wooyoung has the entire popsicle in his mouth all the way down to the stick. The popsicle is fairly big too, maybe six inches, and when Yunho snaps his head to admonish the guy for making unnecessarily obscene noises while eating his popsicle, Wooyoung stares back at him like a deer in the headlights before sliding the entire length of the popsicle out of his mouth. “What?”

“Dude… what the fuck?” San has leaned forward to stare at Wooyoung now.

“What?” Wooyoung questions again, some form of feigned innocent lingering in his tone.

“You, like, deepthroated that thing,” Yunho says.

“Yeah, and?”

San scoffs. “I knew you had an oral fixation but _damn._ ”

Wooyoung just giggles. “I keep telling you guys, I’m _really_ good at sucking dick. You guys just won’t let me prove it to you.” He settles back against the couch cushions and wraps his mouth back around the popsicle, _not_ taking it all the way to the stick this time, but still sucking on it as if he really _were_ sucking a dick.

“Like I said, Wooyoung-ah, maybe someday,” San says.

“Mhm.”

Something about the exchange doesn’t exactly sit right with Yunho, but Mingi curls up against his side, terrified of the horrifying special effects makeup, and Yunho has no choice but to shove it all into the back of his head so he can comfort his cowardly comrade.

-

It’s the next Friday night, when Wooyoung miraculously has his night class off that night, that things get a little… interesting.

Wooyoung is still the last to come home while the three of them are huddled around the kitchen island eating their dinner (because fuck Wooyoung, they’re hungry). He has a blue raspberry lollipop in his mouth and thick sheen plastic bag marked with three X’s, and the first thing he does is set the bag on the table, open the freezer, and pull out one of his blue raspberry popsicles.

“Rough day?” Yunho asks with a cocked brow. Wooyoung already has something in his mouth and he’s just pulled another thing out to put in his mouth.

“No, not really,” Wooyoung says, shrugging. “Just really in the mood to dye my entire mouth blue.”

“I can’t tell if that’s sarcasm or not. Should we be concerned?” Mingi asks.

Wooyoung shrugs again, haphazardly shoving the box of popsicles back into the freezer. “Nope. Anyways, look what I bought!” Tearing the popsicle’s wrapper with his teeth and holding it in his mouth, he opens the bag and pulls out a fucking ball gag. “For Sannie!”

“Oh my god, you actually—” Yunho squeezes his eyes shut in a cringe. “Wait, _I_ was the one who said I’d get one for him. Shit.”

Wooyoung grins devilishly. “I figured I’d stop in and get a few presents. Got Sannie a ball gag, got a remote-controlled bullet vibe for Mingi, and this—” He pulls out a full-sized bottle of _blue raspberry-flavored lube,_ “—for Yunho.”

Mingi picks up the packaged vibrator and observes it from all angles. “When will I ever use this?”

“There are plenty of ways to use it, honey. You’ll figure something out.” Wooyoung pulls the popsicle out of its wrapper and replaces the lollipop, which has been reduced to a white stick.

Yunho picks up the blue raspberry lube, and sure enough, it’s the same brand as the one he’d used for the gloryhole service, just a full-sized version as opposed to the travel-sized. Tearing off the seal, he uncaps it and squeezes a small dollop onto his finger, sniffs it, and puts it in his mouth.

Surprisingly, it does taste like blue raspberry.

“It’s good, isn’t it?” Wooyoung asks suggestively.

“Yeah.” Yunho chuckles, re-capping the bottle. “This is actually the same lube I used with the gloryhole servicer. They licked it up like it was candy.”

Evidently curious, San reaches over the table and grabs the bottle, tasting it for himself and handing it over to Mingi. “Mm, that is actually really good,” he says as Mingi samples it. The latter nods to concur. “The gloryhole servicer has taste.”

Yunho glances over at Wooyoung, who’s watching the scene with a smirk around his electric blue popsicle. He notices the way his tongue curls around it, the way he manages to engulf the entire thing despite it not having melted one bit. Where his lips come to a mere small circle when they meet the stick. Where he doesn’t even _gag._

There’s an unsettling feeling in Yunho’s gut, and he doesn’t think it’s from the dinner.

“So, now that you’ve all experienced the gloryhole at LoveLocked, what do you think?” Wooyoung asks. The inner portion of his lips is now a solid blue.

“Whoever it was should charge more than forty thousand won. Their head was _insane_ ,” Mingi admits, having moved on from the shame. San nods in agreement.

Wooyoung pulls off his popsicle with a smack. “If they charged more, I’d have an endless supply of these babies,” he says, waving his popsicle around. He chuckles, sticking the popsicle back into his mouth and slowly pushing it towards the back of his mouth, his lips closing around the stick once more.

“Shit, wait a second,” Yunho says, suddenly feeling dizzy. “Wooyoung-ah, wait. Just… wait.” San and Mingi look at the two of them with bewildered, clueless eyes. “Woo, you’re not… you’re not, right?”

Wooyoung’s mouth somehow manages to move despite it being wholly occupied by the popsicle. His jaw works around it. And Yunho can’t tell what his tongue is doing, but he has a pretty damn good idea.

When Wooyoung pulls the popsicle out of his mouth, a long strand of semi-translucent blue saliva follows. Not a single gag or cough, and the popsicle has seemed to have shrunk. He shrugs, feigning an innocent smile. “You know, I’ve always wanted to suck you guys’ dicks, but you didn’t have to pay me in order for it to happen.”

Sticking the popsicle back in his mouth, Wooyoung walks away in the direction of his room, while his three roommates stay dumbfounded and frozen in place at the kitchen island.

“Did he… did he just—?” says Mingi.

“No. He’s fucking with us,” says San.

“If you want me to prove it to you,” Wooyoung calls from his room, “then all three of you, get in here. Now.”

Needless to say, it takes a few moments for the three of them to register what’s just happened. They stare at each other in complete silence, none of them knowing what to do, but it’s ultimately Yunho who steps up to the plate and makes that first step towards the bedroom, with San and Mingi following.

Wooyoung is lying down on his bed, back to the mattress and head dangling upside down off the side. The popsicle stick is being twirled in his hand. He smiles as soon as his housemates walk through his bedroom door. “Temptation’s a great thing, especially when it involves ‘insane’ head,” he says. “Now, who wants to find out first?”

“Wooyoung-ah, you’re fucking with us,” San says.

“Shove your dick down my throat and see if I am.”

Yunho can see San’s shoulders tense and his jaw drop at the sudden, _vulgar_ invitation. “Look, I’ve sucked all your dicks now. Shouldn’t your shame be long gone?”

“What does shame have to do with any of this?” Mingi asks.

“You guys got your dick sucked by a faceless stranger, and I’m telling you, that faceless stranger was _me._ And now, you guys aren’t gonna drop your pants for the stranger who gave you blowjobs for forty thousand won, now that the stranger has a face and also happens to be your housemate?” Wooyoung lets out another giggle. “Come on, I came home early because I didn’t have any appointments scheduled for tonight, and I want to suck some dick.”

With mouths still dropped open in shock and suspense, the trio can’t help but step further into the room, with caution, at least. Yunho’s heart is _pounding_ in his chest, finding himself much more nervous this time around. It’s like Wooyoung said. They could have their dicks sucked by a complete stranger (who is now not a stranger at all), but can’t have their dicks sucked by their housemate (who happens to be aforementioned stranger)?

“Consider it a bonding time. I want you all to _watch._ ”

Something about Wooyoung’s blue raspberry saccharine voice dripping from his mouth already has Yunho’s dick’s interest. He curls his finger in a ‘come here’ motion to none of them in particular, an open invitation, because that’s what he is. An open mouth. An appointment.

Except now, there’s no appointment needed.

“Fun fact, I can suck dick like this,” Wooyoung says. “If you fuck my mouth, you can see your dick going down my throat. Sannie, would you like to demonstrate?”

“W-What?”

“You’re the closest to the bed. Come on.” Wooyoung sighs, rolling onto his stomach and crawling onto the floor. “I can get things going for you, if you’d like.” He kneels at San’s feet, face right in front of his crotch. “Just give me the green light and I’ll start.”

San bites his lip. “F-Fine. Okay. I’m just, ah, not hard at the moment—”

Wooyoung is already yanking down his sweatpants, revealing his flaccid cock, and Lord Jesus, okay. San’s penis is out. “That’s fine. Mingi told you, right? I can get anybody going in seconds.”

Lifting up his shirt, Wooyoung sucks San into his mouth with an obscenely loud slurp. Though Yunho doesn’t have x-ray vision or anything, he can see the way Wooyoung’s jaw is moving, how his tongue is probably expertly maneuvering around San’s cock, and he only starts to move his head once San shows signs of being visibly hard.

And just as Wooyoung said, it takes mere seconds.

“Fuck, you really weren’t kidding,” San says as Wooyoung’s movements speed up.

“Mm-mm.” With a mouth stuffed full of cock, that’s all he can really get out. His blue-rimmed lips stretch around San’s cock, eyes blissfully closed, and with every single bob of the head, he takes San down in full.

The sight is astounding and has Yunho nearly breathless.

"Holy shit," Mingi exhales, breathing heavily.

Wooyoung pulls off of San's cock with a pop and throws himself back up onto the bed, resuming the previous position he'd been in. "Now, fuck my throat and watch." He opens his mouth, now upside down, and San glances back at his housemates in astonishment. When he looks back, he takes a deep breath and steps forward, inserting his cock into Wooyoung's open mouth just as he'd done to the gloryhole.

And just as Mingi had done, San fucks Wooyoung's mouth.

Yunho and Mingi stand at San's sides and watch in complete shock as Wooyoung's throat bulges with each of San's thrusts. The outline of his dick protrudes whenever he moves, and Wooyoung just _takes it_ , like it's nothing. Doesn't gag, doesn't choke. And if that wasn't enough, Wooyoung reaches behind San and pushes his ass forward, propelling his dick further down Wooyoung's throat. San lets out a sudden gasp as Wooyoung gurgles around his cock, the outline of it undulating as Wooyoung swallows around it.

San is the one to end it, pulling out, and just like before, a long strand of semi-translucent blue saliva follows. "Holy fucking _shit_ , Wooyoung, what the fuck?"

Wooyoung just smiles and wipes his mouth, those dirty blue lips, and slips back down onto the floor. "My mouth can take a lot," he says, now kneeling at Mingi's feet. "Come on, can't we all have a little fun together? Like I said, _bonding time_." He strips himself of his shirt, tossing it to the side. "I'm always sucking dick behind a wall. Can't you indulge me in the present?"

"Fuck, fine," Mingi groans, ripping off his own shirt.

"You can fuck my face again," Wooyoung says, helping him out of his pants.

His dick is already half-hard, which, Yunho's is too, but he's still too in shock to even move. To his surprise, Mingi approaches this with much more enthusiasm than he presented at first, immediately burying his fingers in Wooyoung's hair as his housemate sinks his mouth down onto his cock. Yunho has to admit, _yes_ , Mingi is above average, and Wooyoung is taking him so _well._ Seemingly knowing what Wooyoung can take, Mingi doesn't hesitate to begin thrusting into his mouth, even using Wooyoung's head to fuck himself in even further.

"Mingi-yah, wait—"

"He can take it," Mingi says with full confidence.

And he twists Wooyoung's hair in his hands, thrusting into Wooyoung's mouth relentlessly and their housemate just _takes it._ Not a gag, not a choke, but a _whine_ resonates in his poor throat as Yunho notices tears forming in the corners of his eyes.

Mingi gives him mercy, allowing Wooyoung to pull off with a loud gasp for breath and another long, thick trail of saliva tinted blue. He looks up at Yunho expectantly. "What about you, Yunho-yah?"

Fuck it. Fuck shame.

Yunho strips naked, as do the rest of them because _what even is shame anymore_ , and as soon as they're all in the nude, Wooyoung takes Yunho's cock in his mouth and grasps San's and Mingi's with his hands on either side of him, already slick with his spit.

"Fucking hell, Wooyoung," San groans. "Never knew you had this side of you."

"He sucks dick for a living," Mingi points out. "Bet he's a comeslut too."

"Mm," Wooyoung hums around Yunho's dick bobbing his head languidly as his hands twist around San and Mingi's cocks. Even at this slow pace, his tongue works its wonders, circling around the entirety of Yunho's girth.

"Is that what you want? You want us to come on you?" San asks.

"Mm," Wooyoung hums again with much more depth, much more _want_ , and San chuckles.

"We can do that."

Yunho and Mingi don't even refute because they know he's speaking for all of them. The shame is _long gone_ , out the window, in a whole other country.

Wooyoung pulls off, his tongue hanging lewdly from his mouth, stained the color of his favorite popsicles. He pants as he runs it along Yunho's length that's glistening with spit. "Slap me," Wooyoung mumbles. "Slap them on me."

Yunho doesn't waste a second, grabbing the base of his cock and slapping it onto Wooyoung's pliant tongue. Hesitant, San and Mingi lean forward, prodding the heads of their cocks against Wooyoung's cheeks before slapping them gently against the skin. All the while, Wooyoung keeps his eyes and mouth open, eyelids droopy and tongue slack.

"Sheesh, Wooyoung," Mingi grunts. "You're a fucking slut."

"I know," Wooyoung murmurs, turning his mouth towards Mingi and engulfing his dick just once before pulling away. "Trust me, I know I am, but fuck, I've wanted to be you guys' come dumpster for a while now."

"Fucking Christ," San growls, grabbing Wooyoung by the hair and shoving him towards his dick. The younger opens his mouth right away, taking him in as San grips the base of his dick. San takes control of his head, moving it up and down as he so pleases, stroking the base of his dick before yanking Wooyoung's head off of him. "Where do you want me to come?"

Wooyoung just opens his mouth and sticks out his tongue, and San leans forward, stroking himself until come spurts into Wooyoung's mouth, some landing on his lips and chin. San has his head thrown back as Wooyoung licks up whatever's left, sucking all of it in until nothing is left on San's cock apart from his spit.

When San is finished coming, Wooyoung doesn't even hesitate to move back onto Yunho and Mingi, taking both of their cocks into his hands and nudging for them to get closer to each other so he can lick both of their tips at once.

"Holy, sh-shit, Wooyoung," Mingi grunts as soon as Wooyoung works his mouth back down his length. It's one big mess of spit and come, blue lips and blue tongue, a sight that Yunho would've never imagined, but fuck, he's here now, watching Wooyoung deepthroat Mingi's cock like his life depends on it (well, maybe it sort of does). "Can I come on your face?"

Wooyoung gives a slight nod of the head with Mingi's dick in his mouth, and it's not even ten seconds later that Mingi pulls out, grabs a fistful of Wooyoung's hair again and jerks himself off to completion, splashing more come onto Wooyoung's face. Though his mouth is open, the majority of Mingi's come lands on his cheeks, chin, and some even reaches his forehead.

Yunho's cock twitches in his hand. "Fuck, Woo, I'm close—"

Licking up whatever come landed on his lips, Wooyoung wraps his blue-stained mouth around Yunho's cock once more, taking him down to the base just like he'd done behind the wall, tongue curling around his dick while his mouth remains still, _just like before._ Yunho can feel his throat constricting, so tight and hot around his cock, and from the way his tongue is working his cock, it doesn't take him long to come down Wooyoung's throat a second time, just like the first.

A face covered in come and sweat, with lips painted the color of his favorite flavor, Wooyoung pulls off, sucking up whatever come is left, and swallows every last drop. He smacks his lips, wiping the come off his cheeks and shoveling it into his mouth.

"Wooyoung, what the fuck?" San says.

Wooyoung's face instantly twists into a scowl. "What do you mean 'what the fuck?'"

"You suck dick behind a wall for a living and you didn't tell us?"

"Well what the fuck else was I supposed to say? 'Oh, by the way, I know you guys made appointments at the gloryhole because I'm actually the one giving blowjobs to strangers for forty thousand won. Also, I'm good at deepthroating and I want to be your personal come dumpster.' Yeah, that's all real simple to say."

"Fuck," Mingi wheezes out, and when Yunho looks over, he's collapsed onto his butt on the floor.

"So your school schedule wasn't changed?" San asks.

"No, dipshit. That was a lie I came up with so you guys wouldn't question why I was coming home so late. Oh, and that forty thousand won you guys spent on getting blowjobs from _me_ , all of it went straight to my pocket. Although, because I wanted to give you and Mingi a little push, I decided to offer you the money you'd be paying. So all in all, I really didn't lose much, _and_ I got to give you guys head. Win-win for me."

"Why do I feel betrayed?" Mingi mumbles to himself.

San scoffs. "W-Well, whatever."

Wooyoung lets out a sigh. "Look, guys, _please_ don't go around telling people it's me. I like my job, because as much as you guys joke about me having an oral fixation and a lack of dick in my life, both of those are true... well, maybe not the latter anymore. I really like sucking dick and I'm good at it. So, like, I'd really appreciate it if you guys didn't go around blowing my identity."

"Question," Mingi says.

"Yeah?"

"If we don't tell anybody, can we all get blowjobs for free?"

And again, Yunho doesn't bother to refute because _again_ , Mingi speaks for everyone.

A cocky grin spreads across Wooyoung's come-stained face.

"Of course."

**Author's Note:**

> I CANT BELIEVE I JUST WROTE THIS LAJFD;SAHFSAH IM SORRY MOM and it's probably riddled with errors because i'm too lazy to proofread hahaahaha :')
> 
> come find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/galaxysangs)!


End file.
